Starstruck: New and Improved!
by BeyondYourWildestDreams
Summary: What would Starstruck be like if it WASN't on Disney Channel, but instead was on, let's say, The CW or ABC? Let's find out! Rated Teen because of language and some mature themes. My first fanfic so please review don't be TOO critical!
1. Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

**Chapter 1**

"Starstruck! Camera flashes, Cover of magazines (Whoa Oh Oh) Starstruck! Designer sunglasses, livin' the dream as a teen…" Great, I had only been home for 5 seconds and I could already hear… _him._

_"Him"_ is teen pop star Christopher Wilde. If you asked me to describe him in 5 words, they would be, "A Big Waste Of Time".

If you asked my sister Sarah to describe him in 5 words, they would be "The Love Of My Life".

Sarah was the one watching his latest music video in the living room, for about the 20th time today. She is seriously _obsessed_ with the guy. She has all 3 of his albums, a DVD of every interview he's done in the past year and a half, and not 1, not 2, but _59_ posters of him in her room.

Being the nice little sister I am, I normally would have just ignored it. But the thing is, today was the last day of the school year, and I do _not _want _another_ summer of Christopher Wilde 24/7. So I just walked right in front of the TV, figuring she'd get the message.

She didn't.

"Jessica!" she whined.

I decided to play dumb. "Oh! I'm sorry, Sarah. Am I blocking your view of What's-His-Name?"

"Mmm-hmm," she said, annoyed. "Move it, or lose it, sister."

I rolled my eyes and gave up. I needed to go pack for L.A. anyway. We were going to leave first thing the following morning.

I was pretty happy when Mom and Dad told us we'd be spending the summer with Grandma in L.A. I figured maybe without the rest of the Christopher Wilde fan club around, Sarah would tone down her obsession, even just a little. No such luck.

"In less than 24 hours, I'll be in Los Angeles, where Christopher lives!" she squealed excitedly. Then her face froze for a second. "What if he picks me up at the airport?"

"Why would he do that?" I asked, and instantly regretted it.

Sarah started reciting her list of all the reasons, which soon became one of her rants on how _she_ should be Christopher's girlfriend instead of Alexis What's-Her-Face. I just headed upstairs to pack. If this kept up, it was going to be one _lo-o-o-ong_ summer.

*** * ***

It was the night after we had arrived in L.A., and so far our vacation had been pretty relaxing. Oh, of course Sarah was still going gaga over Christopher Wilde, but I hadn't seen her call anyone in his fan club or text him at all. That is, until now.

After dinner, I went upstairs. I walked past her room and knew right away that something was up. First off, she was pacing so much I felt a draft from the bottom of the stairway. She also wasn't wearing the bight yellow tank top, jean skirt, and black flip flops she had been wearing all day. Instead, she was wearing a feathery purple dress with matching sandal heels. She looked as if she was going to a party. Turns out, it was that Alexis girl's birthday and there was going to be a special performance at her party by (who else?) Christopher Wilde. She was convinced the only way Mom and Dad would let her go was if I tagged along, which was probably true, but still, I had absolutely no interest in going to some big Hollywood birthday bash. I turned her down at first, but agreed to go with her after she promised that if she met Christopher at the party (like _that_ would happen), she'd shut up about him for an entire week.

Now that I think about it, a week wasn't very long. I should have waited for her to make it at least 2. But I was desperate, so the next thing I knew, I was in Sarah's car on the way to a major Hollywood club.

Thank God there were no parking spaces left. That way, I could stay in the car while Sarah got her "party on" as she liked to word it. She told me she wouldn't be very long, and hopped out of the car.

I waited 20 minutes. No Sarah. I waited another 20 minutes. Still no Sarah. I waited _another_ 20 minutes. _Still_ no Sarah! I was beginning to worry. I decided to go in and look for her. If we got a parking ticket, it was her fault for staying in there so long.

I walked up to the front of the club. When I saw the huge crowd there, I knew there was no _way_ I was getting in from there. So I turned around and headed to the back of the club instead. But just as I approached the stage door, it opened suddenly and hit me in the head. _Oh, fuck._

"Did I just hit you?" someone asked.

"No, the door hit me by itself," I replied sarcastically. By now I was pretty pissed off. I mean, first my sister drags me to some Hollywood club and makes me wait for an hour in the car. Then I actually have to go _in_ the club to get her (and I'll probably get a parking ticket, too). And now, I get hit in the head by some ignorant guy opening a door. _What kind of idiot can't hear someone's footsteps just outside a door?_ I wonder.

And then I realize I hadn't even seen who had done it yet. I look up and I see… _him_.

_Shit. He's actually hot._


	2. Author's Note

_A/N: I know the last chapter was very similar to the actual movie. The next chapter (and possible the one after that) will probably be, too, but after that it WILL change and it WILL get better, I PROMISE!_

_Review and favorite, please!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 2: Under 21

**Chapter 2**

**Sarah's POV**

_Eee! _I thought. _I'm actually at a real Hollywood club!_

Yes I, Sarah Olsen, was actually here, at Under 21, #1 on PopTeen magazine's 20 Hottest Clubs in America list for the past 3 years. And I was sooo pumped!

My sister, Jessica, was not exited to be here at all. Can you believe she was actually _happy_ when I told her she had to stay in the car so we wouldn't get a parking ticket?

I sure was glad when I finally was able to ditch her and head into the club alone. I was _finally_ going to meet Christopher Wilde, _the_ hottest singer on the planet! I checked my watch. Yes! I was perfectly on time to be fashionably late. Celebrities (like Christopher Wilde) were _always_ fashionably late, so this would definitely increase my chances of running into him!

But when I got to the door, he was nowhere to be found. However, there _were_ 2 other celebs there, and both of them were very close to Christopher!

One of them was Alexis Bender, Christopher's girlfriend (well, not for much longer if I met him tonight). Why was she there, anyway? Oh, yeah. It was _her_ party. Her 18th birthday party, to be exact.

The other person there was Stubby, Christopher's best friend. He was telling the press something about Christopher not being able to make it. Crap! I wore my cutest dress and everything! I decided to, stay, though. I figured if I could get "in" with Stubby, that would be just one step closer to getting "in" with Christopher!

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" I said as I ran up to him. I gave him a couple air kisses and posed with him for the paparazzi before dashing inside the club, pulling him along with me.

"Uh, do you know her?" I heard Alexis ask before she was out of earshot.

"Not yet!" said Stubby as we headed inside. _Yes!_ I thought. _I'm making progress already!_

It was super-crowded inside the club. In all the craziness, Stubby managed to escape my grasp. _Shit!_ I thought. _Well, I should probably go._

But just then, the announcer's voice came on the loudspeaker. "Our birthday girl in the V.I.P. section, Alexis Bender has a special guest tonight: Christopher Wilde!"

Yes! I knew he'd come! I tried to run right up to the stage, but the crowd wouldn't let me through. I eventually it up there, but then the song ended. And instead of singing another one, he just wished Alexis a happy birthday, and left!

Oh, fuck. I didn't even get to _touch_ him, let alone be pulled up onto the stage to sing the song with him. I loved that song! This just wasn't my night, was it?

_A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! I'll try to make the next one longer!_


End file.
